


Strange Little Girl (where are you going?)

by allfireburns



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: whoniverse1000, Cuddling, F/F, Femslash, POV Third Person, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plenty of people remind River of him, but Jenny a little more than most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Little Girl (where are you going?)

She reminds River of someone, but that's not unusual, because sooner or later, everyone does, and it's always one specific someone. Maybe it's something in the way they smile, reckless and wild and something of a dare. Or maybe they get angry and quiet, something like a storm, raging behind locked and barred steel doors, though it never really impresses her because they're not _him_. Or maybe they talk too much, but never about the important things. Maybe it's just that they live too fast because they're afraid to look back. Maybe it's in the little gestures or fleeting expressions, something that makes her smile fondly at them though they never know why.

Jenny is all of that and more.

River runs into Jenny in the catacombs of Sibrine Major, and Jenny looks at her like _River's_ the one who doesn't belong.

Jenny fights off tomb robbers, first with hands and feet and a rather unnerving gymnastic ability and then with a gun one of them dropped, and is very careful not to kill any of them, and when they're gone, River can't help but laugh and kiss her, and Jenny seems surprised by it.

River had booked passage on a ship to take her home, but Jenny has a ship, and Jenny offers to take her anywhere she wants to go, with a bright, hopeful, oh so familiar smile, and River couldn't possibly turn down an offer like that.

Jenny's ship is tiny, and there's one bed. They share it, and sleep naked and tangled together, River with the easy comfort of a 51st century upbringing lends, Jenny unthinking and unselfconscious and untainted by any sort of upbringing whatsoever.

River is somehow unsurprised to notice how cool Jenny's skin is, by the double heartbeat she can hear pounding in her chest when they're lying curled together. With all the similarities, now it finally makes a strange sort of sense.

The next time she sees the Doctor, River mentions meeting a girl called Jenny who reminded her of him, and she can't decide whether the look on his face at that makes her want to smile or if it half breaks her heart.


End file.
